Never Let Go
by blackestnight10
Summary: She wasn't a Dwarf. Or an Elf. Or even of Man. She was a myth that few could remember. But she was very real. She was the raven that did not forget or forgive and she did not kneel. She was the enigma that the King-in-Exile suffered. And she was the one thing that could possibly keep the sickness at bay, if she herself did not fall. Bound to be some angst. Thorin/OC
1. To Wake A Raven

**So I am slowly getting back into this story and of course that means a rewrite. A friend bought me the extended edition of the first film and while watching it I got an entirely new idea that I couldn't help but build upon. For those that have been along for the ride already, you will notice bits in this chapter that are familiar. I pretty much copied and paste the bits that still worked and added everything else. Now, enough babbling, let's read (: **

As Thorin had believed, there was a cave nearby, and the dwarves were quick to search it. There were things of little value and things of great value to be found. The stench of rot crawled through the cave and clung to nearly everything within it. The company more than once stepped upon or tripped over scattered bones. Bilbo had done the latter as he entered; he quickly decided venturing any further in was not of interest to him. The cave was dark and dank and stuffy. The dwarves and Gandalf chose to remain inside the cave, rummaging through the objects the trolls had stashed away. It was a short time later when he could hear Thorin ordering the others to keep moving. The company exited, some carrying weapons, objects. Bifur had brought out the skull of a male deer, handing it over to Kili. The young dwarf was unsure of what to do, so he just held on to it until Bifur had walked away, then set it down. Bilbo looked back to the cave's entrance to see Gandalf and Thorin returning to the fresh air. Both carried weapons; longswords. Bilbo was certain they were of elven-make. As the wizard approached the hobbit, he revealed a small sword. A dagger; though, in Bilbo's hands it appeared to be a sword. He studied the

markings on the blade as the company began gathering their things, ready to continue on.

There was a great cry from within the cave and all eyes turned quickly to its entrance. It went unnoticed that one of their company was missing. As the dwarves, wizard, and hobbit rushed into the cave they searched for the source of the cry. There was a shout for help and all recognized the voice.

"Ori!" many called out. "Ori, where are you?"

Fili and Kili were the firsts to discover him. The poor dwarf had fallen to the ground, crawling back on all fours as he fought to tear his eyes from the sight before him. All stopped as they approached a sharp corner in the cave in which a great shape protruded. Those that held torches did what they could to light the dark corner.

Ori began, stammering, that he had only wanted to see what was inside, thinking it to be treasure. "It gave way, Gandalf!" he said, looking up to the grey wizard as he made his way through the group. "Look! Look what is inside!" His eyes fell back upon the strange object.

Thorin stepped forward, following after Gandalf, as Ori was finally helped up. But Ori remained in his spot once standing, his face full of fear and worry. He could even be seen leaning forward, trying to catch a better glimpse inside the large object. Bilbo, ever growing unable to fight the interest within himself, pushed his way to the front so that he may get a better look at what had scared Ori so. He saw there, reaching out from the wall of the cave, what appeared to be an old wooden boat. But it was fully enclosed, as if it had been covered with a second boar. Bars of iron wrapped all around it, covered in a script and design he had never seen before and which looked nothing alike to any that he knew. Resting on the ground was a large chunk from the side, its inner wall blackened. Bilbo looked over to Ori, seeing that he cradled a hand, a trickle of blood coming from it. The dwarf had tried prying the piece away when he saw that a part of the wood had begun to splinter.

Bilbo could not understand why the others stared so strangely; though he had come forward, he most certainly did not go as near to it as Gandalf and Thorin had. Thorin asked the wizard quiet questions. He'd seen what was inside. Gandalf offered him on answers though. He had seen what was held within the peculiar box and would not step any closer to it.

Bilbo clenched his fists for strength and came to stand behind Thorin, to see inside this strange container. He then understood the hush that had fallen over the company. Little could be seen of the inside, it covered in shadows, but there was no mistaking what Bilbo saw. Draped in dark fabrics and aged leather he could see the bend of an elbow, an arm resting upon a chest, a hand gripping a missing sword.

"Gandalf," Thorin spoke lowly, "what is this?" He looked up to the wizard, but Gandalf only stared on in worry and wonder, unbelieving.

"Is it…" Bilbo began to say, swallowing deeply as he, too, continued to stare. What…who was this being? And why did Gandalf not speak? "Is he dead?"

"No."

The group was rattled from their watch, backs turning with haste to this…_coffin_. Many reached for their weapons, the strength now returned to them. They looked to the stranger that stood at the entrance of the cave. He held a longsword in one hand, its tip dug into the dirt as he leaned against it with defeat. His hair was curled and close to his head, a rich brown hue. He looked young, yet there were creases on his face and his eyes appeared a faded grey. His dressing was queer; he wore dark colors, a long and weathered sleeveless tunic over clothes many would have mistaken for that of a Ranger. His voice was foreign, a tone akin, if anything, to the earth itself. He looked past the dwarves, to the object that had been disturbed. His eyes traveled to Gandalf and he saw there that the wizard knew what he looked upon, though even the wizard questioned his sight.

"She isn't dead," the stranger spoke. "She sleeps." He sheathed the sword he carried, advancing on the group with slow, tired steps. Still, the others stood at the ready. He approached the boat and looked within, stretching a hand out to skim over the splintered wood. He looked down at his feet, to the piece that was broken, before turning to look over those that surrounded him. "She'll be waking now." There was a weary sadness to his voice.

He began sturdily tearing at the wooden container, as if it was merely fabric, dropping the pieces at his feet, leaving behind gnarled and twisted iron. At last he reached in, grunting as he pulled the form of a small woman out and into his arms. The stranger looked over those gathered once more and then carried the woman out from the cave. He continued on into the forest. He would take her to the remains of the home he had seen at the forest's edge. A farmer and his family had lived there once, he recalled. He had seen them before, but now they were gone, the house in ruins.

"Quickly!" Gandalf hissed once the man had gone from sight, collecting himself. He followed after. None had seen Gandalf rattled so. With few words, they all followed with haste. Only Thorin had the voice to ask why it was they followed after this stranger and who was it that he carried. He met with Gandalf at the end of the forest, the ruined home in sight. The stranger could be seen moving behind the walls.

"Gandalf," Thorin said, his eyes remaining on the house. "Who is this stranger? Who is the woman?"

But the wizard only shook his head, gripping his staff tightly as he continued on. Behind the remaining walls of the home the stranger had lowered the woman into a corner and was busy rummaging. It was unknown what he searched for.

"They are myth," spoke Gandalf, a wonder in his voice.

They stood back as the man made a space around the woman he had placed in the corner. It was then that the others were finally able to look upon her. Her hair was darker than the night, her skin the warmth one felt from the sun, though, as she lied there, a paleness held to her. Her face was sharp, having a cruelness about it, a hardship. The hands that lay lax spread out like fingers of a spider. Her clothing, as with the man's, was queer. She did not wear what any of the company thought proper for a woman. The clothing was similar to the man's, but much finer. Over the large tunic she wore a leather coat, the collar outlined in dark feathers. If not for her face and the body shape hidden under the coat, one would have mistaken her for a man. All over the material that covered her were emblazoned feathers, looking as if they were falling from a black background. Striking out from under the thin armor over her chest was the battled head of a raven, the tips of its outspread wings just visible.

Aramil smiled sadly. "Real. She is very real." The man looked back behind to the others. At this, Gandalf introduced all in the company. "Where is it you travel, friends?" Thorin did not answer, turning to the others, ensuring they, too, wouldn't answer. But Gandalf spoke of their journey, saying that they traveled to the mountain. Thorin clenched his fists, only relaxing them when Gandalf made no mention of Smaug, reclaiming the throne, or the Arkenstone. Aramil nodded lightly, in thought. "I remember Erebor, but only in passing. I have not traveled in a long time." He chuckled.

"Have you been here?" Bilbo asked, the shock not hiding from his tone. Aramil nodded. "How long?"

The hobbit sputtered. "I—I'm not—what if she wakes?"

Aramil laughed. "Not this soon." He looked back to the woman on the ground, a regret in his eyes. "She must find her way back first and that will…take time." He spoke to Gandalf. Thorin listened as he spoke while another dwarf, Balin, came forward. "I would have words with you."

The wizard followed after Aramil. With a nod from Thorin, Balin and he followed as well. Aramil looked to the two. The thoughts could be seen running through his mind. He said nothing of their following him. He walked from the shelled home, the three trailing behind. Out in the field he stopped, away from the rest of the company, but still in their sight. He could see the hobbit, Bilbo, and a few of the others carefully approach the woman. He smiled faintly, knowing well of their curiosity and fear.

It was Gandalf who broke the silence, his eyes, too, on the same sight. Balin followed their gaze, but Thorin studied the man. "So you are not myth," Gandalf said with a wearied breath. The wizard could feel as Thorin and Balin looked up to him with questioning. He thought of how to explain what it was they looked upon. "We all have our tales, do we not?" he said, that glint of a spark in his eyes. "Of things thought never to exist." He shook his head. "I do not recall ever knowing what they were called, but I remember your kind. One only mentioned in fairy tales." He turned back sadly to Aramil. "And I remember the only tale ever told, but never written."

"The fall of Vidari," spoke Aramil.

"But not such great of a fall," said Gandalf, his head cocked to the side.

Aramil's head rocked back slightly as he held a scoff in. "Or perhaps much further." Again, Thorin saw the regret that etched the man's face.

"Is she elven?" asked Balin, but Gandalf shook his head. Though their appearance would lead one to believe so, neither were of the same stature of elves.

"There is no word for what they are," he answered. He looked to Aramil. "Not in any tongue we could scarce understand."

"We are shadows, of a long forgotten time," said Aramil. "Nothing else, not anymore."

"I must speak with you, alone," Gandalf said to Aramil. He turned to Thorin and Balin, bidding they take leave. To return to the others and keep watch over this woman, this Vidari. The dwarves did not move at his words. Gandalf exhaled loudly, standing to his fullest height. "Go and make sure the others do not start poking her with sticks!" he exasperated.

Unwillingly, not trusting this newcomer, Thorin left with Balin. While the others had gathered around Vidari, he remained behind. But still watching. He would turn and look behind him, to the wizard and Aramil, seeing the two speaking. One moment in grace, in the other, effrontery. What was it they spoke of? And why in the name of Durin were they even still there? They should be moving again, not standing around in this field while Gandalf rattled off with this stranger and the other lied limp on the ground.

There was a commotion as Bofur stepped forward from the group, past Bilbo who had been standing nearest to the woman. Balin had given them the woman's name, but it did not quiet them. It only served to inflate their interest. Thorin cut through the group, calling to Bofur to stop where he stood. But the dwarf stepped forward. With an uncertain glance over his shoulder, Bofur reached out. Thorin rushed, grabbing onto his arm and yanking him back.

"Do not touch her!" he said harshly, eyes on the woman.

"Is there a spell over her?" asked Fili.

"Is that why she sleeps?" Kili asked.

"Look!" Bofur said quietly, pointing to the woman's skin. Its ashen tone had begun to give way, the warmth becoming unveiled. His face pleaded with Thorin to reach out once more. It was Bilbo who moved past them with quiet steps, his hand stretched out towards Vidari.

He breathed in deeply at the feel of warmth in her hands. He looked behind to the others. "She is warm," he said. And then Bilbo stood up and moved away with speed; they all did so. The woman took a great breath, it leaving her body slowly, as if a sigh.

The group raised a cry. Gandalf and Aramil were quick to make their way back to the others, the former scolding.

"She breathed!" the company said. "We saw it! Bilbo touched her hand and then she breathed! Yes, she breathed! She breathed!"

Aramil knelt before Vidari. He cupped her cheeks, turning her head about. He felt at her brow, her neck. Her hands were warming in his. Gandalf came to his side and raised a hand over Vidari's face. He watched intently for a sign of movement, but there was none.

"I do not know how long it will take," Aramil said, grabbing the ends of her coat, wrapping Vidari within. He turned to Gandalf at his side, his voice low. "What you spoke of, could it truly help?"

Gandalf looked over to Thorin, who had come forward once more, not liking how the two whispered. "I do not know the extent of the damage—if there is any at all, but yes, if help is possible, it will be given."

"What deals have you made?" Thorin demanded of Gandalf.

Gandalf stood, looking to the company. "We camp here again tonight." He began telling the others to do this or that. To find some game or to scout the area, make sure there were no others upon them.

"Gandalf!" Thorin spoke loudly. "Who are they that you cower before them, even the one that lies half dead?" The great dwarven king in exile turned swiftly as he heard someone laughing. His eyes fell onto Aramil.

"She is the raven, Thorin Oakenshield. She does not forget. She does not forgive." His eyes fell over Vidari. "And when she wakes, you will hear her tale." His head lowered. "And you will pity her."

There was an unsettled air about the group as they sat and waited. Kili and Fili had returned from their scouting, having found nothing. They did return with three conies though and Bombur was quick to get them into a stew. They sat and ate in small groupings, eyes always pulling them back to the house. In such a small company, it only took one whisper for the word to travel to all that the woman, Vidari, had taken another breath. And another and so on, until finally as the afternoon came to pass, the rise and fall of her chest could be seen steadily. It was at this time that Aramil excused himself from the party, returning to the troll cave. Gandalf kept vigil over Vidari.

The others were remaining outside the broken house, but still close enough that their eyes could see all. Thorin rose from his spot near the now fireless pit and came to the house. Gandalf sat on an old chest, staff in his hands as he stared unblinkingly at Vidari. She truly looked to be sleeping and Thorin spoke in a low voice without knowing.

"We should be far from here," he expressed. "Not two heavier in burden. I trusted you on that matter of our burglar, but now that trust is starting to run thin."

Though he did not look to Thorin, Gandalf smiled lightly, shoulders shaking just the slightest with a small chuckle. "If I believed them to be a burden we would not still be here." He muttered to himself words that Thorin could not catch.

"It is only by chance that we came across them."

"Chance? There are no chances in this world, Thorin Oakenshield. There is a reason for everything. Master Aramil has already said that when she wakes, you will have your tale, for it is not his to share." He became silent as Vidari took another deep breath. "And after that…we will continue on with this journey."

Thorin scowled. "With two greater." He looked down to Vidari's small form. "The wild is no place for a woman. She will slow us down, just as the hobbit does."

Gandalf rose, eyes on Thorin. His demeanor reminded the dwarf of that moment in Bilbo's hobbit hole, when the light had been sucked from the room. "I offer my aid to you in reclaiming your ancestral home. If you wish for that aid to continue you will _trust _my judgment." Thorin had looked away from the wizard, a sign of momentary defeat.

Evening had crept upon the sky when Aramil returned. In his arms he bore weaponry. Daggers and swords. He came to Gandalf and knelt before Vidari, asking of her.

"Her eyes move," the wizard told him. Behind her lids, they danced every which way. Aramil reached out to cup her face.

"The time is perhaps soon then," he said. Her skin was fully warm now. "They will hear cries," Aramil warned. "I will do what I can to subdue her. You must keep them from here."

Gandalf nodded and left, going to the dwarves and hobbit, ushering them away from the home. They all asked what was happening, if she was waking. Why couldn't they see? What was wrong? Kili had sidestepped and remained behind, craning his neck to see around Aramil. Gandalf pulled the dwarf prince away.

The companion could hear nothing as the night grew darker. But as the moon appeared in the sky a struggle emitted from the broken walls. Muffled cries of battle reached their ears. Many stood, though they could not move. Gandalf urged them all to remain where they were as he slowly stepped away. Thorin followed behind.

Coming closer, the cries grew louder, more painful. The corner in which Vidari had rested was empty. In the other corner though was a sight to send shivers down the spines of all. Aramil held onto Vidari, crouched above her. She shivered and breathed deeply, her mouth covered as she cried out in anger. She growled and thrashed while her body was racked with agony. It was like being reborn, but having to first pass through death. To relive it. Vidari gasped as she could feel the cold of ghost steel burst from her chest. She could feel as the second blade pierced her side. Another her back. But looking down, palms covering herself, she saw no sword or blood. Only the pain remained. She clutched at her throat, the cold of blade and blood upon her, though not seen. Aramil fought to keep her to the ground, pinning her side to the dirt floor. Vidari clutched fists of earth, pounded at it, as her cries grew silent. Her breathing erratic, she fought to gain control. As her muscles began to relax, Aramil released his violent hold upon her. He looked up to Gandalf and Thorin who stood at the far side of the home.

Vidari took one last deep breath, brushing a hand over her throat, feeling the slight rise in her skin. She laid on her side, staring at the broken walls of the home while taking slow breaths, her mouth hung slightly open. Her eyes began to wander, looking to the ground beneath her, to the shattered roof above her. All in a fragile wonder.

Her eyes raced over the area, falling upon Thorin. She stared up at him, eyes strained as if she was trying to remember him. But her mind was blank. She did not know who he was. She looked then to Gandalf, still unknowing. Looking behind her, she saw Aramil, who had lowered his head and would not meet her gaze. He remained kneeling before her as she rose on worn legs, steadying herself. She stood shorter then Aramil, such a small thing, but there was animal in her eyes.

She spoke few words in a tongue that was unknown. Her voice was soft and harsh, like smoke. She rubbed at her neck, throat sore, again feeling the slight scar that formed there. She grimaced, still trying to remember anything. Aramil shivered. He remembered little of their speech, but the words that Vidari repeated, those he could find no way to forget. _It is over. It is all over._

Tentatively, he stepped towards Vidari. She looked to him with large eyes, taking a step back, gathering her cloak around her tensed body. "We thought you'd never wake," Aramil spoke softly to her with a warm smile. "Had me worried you did." Vidari could only look at him with confusion. Her eyes scanned over Gandalf and Thorin. "Don't you remember me?" Her eyes went back to Aramil. "It's me. It's me, Aramil."

"I…" Vidari shook her head. There were too many thoughts in her head, none holding any reason to her. "What…what happened?" she then asked. She cradled her head.

"The trolls, silly. Tried to turn us all into stew. But Gandalf saved us," Aramil answered her, looking over to the wizard. "You remember Gandalf, don't you? Our friend. And Thorin. And the others. Our friends. Don't you remember, they found us on the road." Vidari began to shake her head.

The sitting and waiting had gone on too long; the others were nearing. Their mixture of cautious and hurried steps all halted once their eyes came upon the woman. Gandalf saw their approach and spoke loudly, facing them.

"Vidari is fine. She is fine. Poor thing must have knocked her head when you lot were captured by the trolls. She does not remember a thing." His face warned them all to not say a word, only to accept his. As he turned back to face Vidari, he caught Thorin's glare. He ignored it.

Vidari had shrunk back from those that had gathered around her. Her face flashed in a mixture of fear and hostility. She spoke as if it pained her. "I don't remember. Anything."

Gandalf gave a weary sigh and smiled. "That's quite all right. I'm sure it will all return to you in time." The wizard looked over to Aramil as the man hid a grimace.

"Yes. In time."

"We can't have you feeling so lost, my dear," Gandalf told Vidari, stepping to the side. He motioned to the company. "Perhaps a second time will help the names stick, yes?" He smiled. "There we have Balin, Bombur and Bofur. Bifur, Oin, there's Gloin. Ah, and Dwalin. Ori, Nori, of course Dori. Bilbo, along with Fili and Kili." Gandalf turned back around, nodding to Thorin. "And you will recall Thorin, leader of our company. No? Well, those trolls were awfully rough."

Vidari stared at the company that surrounded her. None of the faces were familiar to her. Nor was this place. Not even the air. She looked with confusion to the dwarves and then Gandalf, noting her own short stature compared to him. Aramil stepped forward.

"They are dwarves, remember? And Bilbo, he's a hobbit. Come now silly, you'll remember it all soon."

Vidari nodded her head slowly. "Yes, silly me." She noted the dark sky above them. "Have I wasted time? Are we late?" She paused. "Where—where are we going?"

Aramil did not answer swiftly and so Gandalf came forward. "You were heading to Bree, did you not mention, Aramil?" The man nodded. "Yes, quite a storm came, few nights back. You two lost your way. But there was no worry, we came upon you and you travel with us now. We are going to the Lonely Mountain. To Erebor."

She nodded as if she understood, but no words made sense to Vidari. They served to confuse her further. Without realizing, she began to rub at her throat, feeling the scar across it. Her brow furrowed.

"Well, I think we should all get some rest for the night," Gandalf then spoke, loudly. Vidari lowered her hand and the wizard nodded. "We have quite the road ahead of us."

The company was ushered away from the remains of the stone house. Gandalf whispered heatedly to them, not allowing any to fall behind. Many turned to looked behind, to Vidari. She felt cold under their eyes.

Aramil came to her side softly. "We should sleep now. We'll have to keep moving in the morning."

Vidari stared harshly at him for a moment and then her face softened. "Of course," she replied, nodding. Aramil held an arm out, guiding her away from the house and towards where the others had made camp. She asked where their belongings were when she saw that the company had packs. Aramil told her they'd been crushed when the trolls got a hold of them. She nodded and took the information without question. It hurt her mind less to do so.

"Here, Vidari, come with me." Gandalf beckoned her over to him. "Let me see your head."

She faltered, but stepped to him at the edge of the camp. She looked away from him and tensed her shoulders as he held onto the sides of her head. He had closed his eyes, muttering under his breath. When he pulled away, has expression was expectant. But when Vidari continued to look to the ground, he sighed. "Find rest, child."

She kept to the edge of the company, watching as the others rolled out their bedding for the night. Some kept their gazes from her while others could not turn their eyes from her. Fili nudged his brother to look away when Vidari hung her head under Kili's stare.

With her head remaining down, Vidari backed away, her feet slowly leading her back to the battered farm house.

She did not belong here. That much she understood.

**There we have it; right off from the start we have secrets being kept. Next chapter the dwarves will be questioning Aramil on Vidari and there'll also be some chaos courtesy of Fili and Kili (: **

**Reviews are appreciated! **


	2. The Stars Are Wrong

**And we're on to Chapter Two! **

**I'm going to be trying a new thing out and not putting a minimum word count per chapter for this story. Some chapters will be this length and others will be double. It'll all just depend on what is going on in that particular chapter.**

**Since it's been a few days and everyone following the original story has had a chance to see its update about this being the replacement, I'm going to be deleting the old story so I won't confuse myself. **

**A quick update on my other stories for those that follow those or have asked about them: Walking Dead will be updated on Monday. Had a crazy time with that one and it'll be posted within the chapter for those wondering why there wasn't an update last Monday. Sons of Anarchy will be continued after this current season ends; I'm unsure if I want the story to encompass only season 5 or also this current season, so I'm holding out to see how 6 ends. **

**Thank you to those that have added this story to their favourites, followed the story, followed all my updates, and posted reviews or sent me messages; good to see some old faces back! **

**: Always had this story on my mind haha, just never had a chance to get around to it. Thanks work, I know you provide money, but give me a break! And just as you asked, I have updated soon (: **

**maep1992: Thank ye thank ye! I really wanted to keep going with the original, but looking back there were a few things I was unpleased with and then with the Extended Edition I was given a few ideas for where the story could go and thought I just couldn't pass it all up. And just in case you were referring to the Walking Dead story (don't you just love that something you speak can be perceived differently when typed?) that update will be Monday (: Story is taking a totally different direction than I had planned, but that will all be explained in the update (: **

**Kim: Me too! Fantasy is my forte and so it's actually very relaxing to write this genre; it comes as second nature for me. It's just a matter of reigning in my brain long enough to get the story down! **

**Guest "Sooo": Oh dear, how quaint of you (and you posted this twice! How darling). Where shall I begin? The beginning I suppose. Double the reviews? Well, that would suggest that my readers are of intelligence low enough to not realize the original story is no longer being updated. What was updated on that old story was a note to those following it that it would no longer be updated and that they should hop over to this one. I of course, wanting to give the readers a chance to notice that message, chose to keep the story up for a few days and then delete once I was ready with the second chapter. Just watching out for my readers since I do appreciate them. Now, my favourite part, because you tried, you really did try (you deserve one of those "you tried" gold stars; fetch yourself one, my treat) but you failed on a ghastly level with your Native American and "original idea" bit. Firstly, the idea for this story is based off of the Arthuriad, with a common belief within the literature that Arthur will return when he is needed most and bring about the golden age. In many texts Arthur is said to have "passed" or that he "sleeps," and so I have taken this idea and, as we see with the many, many variations in the Arthuriad, come up with my own interpretation. And that right there, leads me to "original idea." It's endearing that you believe there is such a thing as an original idea. I'll break this to you gently: there isn't. Every idea has been thought up already. We see it in everything around us. In books, film, cultures, etc. All that we have are our interpretations of these ideas because they allow us to give various perspectives. So good on you, my little flame thrower, this was quite enjoyable. Carry on my wayward flame thrower, carry on. **

It was all very strange, Bilbo thought, as he watched the two newcomers. How they merged quickly within the group, at the behest of Gandalf. He was quite certain that had the wizard not been with them, Vidari and Aramil would have been left behind. It did not go unnoticed by the hobbit how Thorin had yet to join the others in finding some rest. He, along with Dwalin and Gloin, who was on watch, remained awake and near the dying embers of the fire. They watched as Vidari had returned to the shambles of the house across the small field. The woman must have known that she was being watched for she did not turn towards their gaze. Bilbo could hear them whispering together, though he only caught a few words here and there. The one solid statement he was able to make out came from Gloin. He must have been speaking to Thorin, saying that he'd keep his eyes on Vidari. It must have been what Thorin wanted to hear; the whispers stopped shortly thereafter.

Bilbo had laid his bedroll down towards the edge of the group, but still flanked on both sides by a dwarf. Bofur to his left and Fili and Kili to his right. He angled himself just right that he could look down past his feet and see the farm house. During Thorin's quiet words with Dwalin and Gloin, Aramil had retreated after Vidari. The latter sat hidden in the shadows of the broken building. Aramil looked to be speaking with her, but in such a manner that it was evident Vidari did not reply back to anything. Bilbo could see the heavy sigh that built up in Aramil's shoulders before being released. The man began making his way back to the others, picking up a pack he had put together with aid from Gandalf. Bilbo couldn't see him, unless of course he rolled over, but that would bring attention. He could though, hear as Aramil laid himself down.

So he was going to leave the woman on her own. It was likely what she had asked, if she'd said anything at all to Aramil. That or her silence had been his answer. Bilbo's worried bit of instinct would not allow him to remain lying there. As softly as he could manage, he pushed himself up by the elbow and looked around to the others. There was Gloin, sitting against a tree. If he turned to the right, he'd be looking towards the forest. To the left, he had a clear view of the farm house. There were boulders, small and large, scattered throughout the field; against one Thorin rested, his gaze set upon Vidari. He could not see her in the shadows, but he knew just where she sat. The knot in Bilbo's belly began to twist and pull. But then he spotted Gandalf. The wizard rested his back against a large tree. He was situating himself for the evening and saw Bilbo looking to him, that small worry etched over his brow. Gandalf smiled underneath his beard. In his position, he had clear sight of the farm house. But his shoulders were not tense and high. His eyes were not alert. No worry clung to him.

Bilbo found a bit of solace in Gandalf then. The hobbit would not hesitate if asked whether or not he felt anxious around Vidari and Aramil. The man, he Bilbo could manage. He did feel dodgy, what with not saying much about who they were exactly, but he'd take dodgy over what he felt about Vidari any day. He'd have felt much better if the woman had her memory. At least then everything would be out in the open for all to know. No secrets to be kept. Instead everyone was infected by the same enigma that Vidari felt. He began to wonder how the others were able to lie with their backs to Vidari or with knowing that Aramil slept alongside them. It was because of Gandalf though. Where Thorin was harsh and alert, the wizard was gentle and at ease. The hobbit took comfort in that. If Gandalf didn't raise his guard around Vidari and Aramil, then it must be safe for him to sleep with both eyes closed.

After some time, for a bedroll could not take away the discomfort of a hard ground, Bilbo found sleep, even managing to ignore the snores of the dwarves around him.

Sleep came much later for the leader of their company. Thorin remained watching the farm house. As the night carried on, he'd lowered himself fully onto the ground, but as he'd drift back from sleep, his eyes would scan over the area, searching for Vidari. She remained in the shadows for some time, but the moment she moved, Thorin was aware.

She came out from under the ruined roof, her eyes direct. She was cautious of every step she took, unfamiliar with the ground she walked upon. Her head was tilted upward, brow always furrowed. For a moment Thorin wondered what it was that she was doing. He then realized she was attempting to remember. She looked to the ground with foreign eyes. With slow steps, she walked through the field, turning every which way, trying to find her bearings. There were a few times where she stopped completely, standing almost in a trance. She'd shake her head, having lost the trail of whatever memory she was chasing down. Vidari looked to the sky; she did not recall seeing the stars up above before. She returned to the shadows of the farm house and Thorin returned to his sleep.

Rest was not peaceful though and he found himself waking throughout the night and always his sight would move across the field, seeking Vidari's whereabouts. Once she emerged from the forest, Aramil guiding her by the arm back to the others. He spoke quietly to her and she joined him on the ground. But she did not sleep. Thorin then found her standing near Nori, who had taken over watch for the remainder of the evening. Now and then a noise would come from a random area around them; Nori would turn and look. So would Vidari, but her movements would be delayed, mimicking Nori's. She stepped away, a queer feeling coming over her. She could not determine if it was confusion or remnants of her memory.

Standing over the dwarves, Vidari's head filled with more wonder. She looked over Bilbo and Gandalf and then over Aramil. He was the only one she felt any familiarity towards. But that still did not answer her many questions.

Feeling eyes upon her, Vidari moved away from the group, back to the farm house. Once hidden in its shadows, she turned to the company, seeing the one named Thorin searching for her in the darkness. She leaned against one of the walls, her eyes remaining open. She was not tired.

When morning came Vidari watched as the others began to wake. She became unsettled when she saw one of the dwarves walking towards her. He'd been the first to rise and soon as his eyes had spotted her in the early morning light, he headed her way. Eyes always looking back with a worry in them. He reminded her of his name. Kili.

He gave her a childlike smile that gave ease to Vidari, but also left her feeling belittled. Was his approach a product of care or pity? He did not speak right away, after reminding her of his name, but instead looked her over, a wonder in his eyes, clouded by worry.

Kili eyed the ruined home. "Did you sleep here the whole night?" He frowned at the state of the place.

Vidari shook her head, looking to the ground. "I was not tired."

His eyes grew large. "You mean you didn't sleep? At all?" Again, Vidari shook her head. She was not tired. A slight realization came over Kili's face and he nodded.

"Why was I going to Bree?" she suddenly asked, the name feeling strange on her tongue. "Do I know anyone there?"

Kili froze, mouth gaping slightly as he did not know what to say. He licked his lips. "I'm not sure." The worry outweighed the wonder when Vidari then asked why she was going to the mountain with the company. It was still early morning, dawn was just breaking, and Kili found an exit in it. "You really should lie down, at the very least. We're going to be walking all day. You'll get tired."

Vidari frowned. "I don't…the trolls crushed my pack." Though she had no memory of it.

Kili again faltered. "You can use my bedroll then. It'll just be for a little bit. Sure the others will wake soon." He took a step back, waiting for her rise and follow after him. When she did, he smiled and led the way back to the others.

Aramil was still asleep on the ground, not having a bedroll of his own either. It was something he'd gone long without. Kili pointed Vidari over to where his brother slept and the empty bedroll beside him. He whispered to her to just lay herself down and close her eyes; she'd have enough time of standing on her feet for the day, best to get off them for a bit. Fili woke at the small noise that was made and Vidari lowered herself down. He looked over her to Kili with a glare. He turned towards where he knew their uncle slept, thankful that he wasn't awake yet. "She just needs some rest," Kili whispered.

The younger brother walked away then, picking his route through the sleeping company until he reached where Nori still sat awake. He'd nodded off a few times, but no one needed to know about that. They all slept at some point during their watch, just none ever admitted to it. He puffed out rings of smoke from his pipe as Kili came to sit down beside him, watching as the light began to creep across the sky.

His voice held a sleek tone to it. "Best not let Thorin see her there." There was mischief in his warning.

Kili scoffed. "She just needs some rest." Nori slyly accused the young prince of being soft on the woman. Kili's face scrunched up. He looked quickly over his shoulder to where Vidari lied beside his brother. He could see the two were facing one another; Vidari was motioning with her hands to her hair. She was asking about the braids many of the dwarves wore. Fili was doing his best to give short answers and urge Vidari to close her eyes and rest. "I'm not soft on her," Kili told Nori as he turned back around. "Just…feel sad for her."

Nori did not reply, but allowed his shoulders to droop as he hung his head slightly. He gave a small nod and said nothing else.

**How much you want to bet Thorin wakes up before Kili and Fili can get Vidari up and away? Yeah, I'm betting all I have. Next chapter I'm thinking will be double the length of this one. We'll see Vidari interact with a few members of the company; if you have requests for which members you'd like to see, let me know! Will be interesting to see if any of you have similar ideas to mine (: **

**A question I have you lot, which I'm also asking myself as I jot down various thoughts on it, is: in which ways do you think Vidari could come to regain her memories? Hearing a certain phrase, holding a weapon, being attacked, hell even having the elves do some elfy magic on her? **

**Also, for those that are familiar with the old version of this story, it would be awesome if some of you could message me—even those that aren't familiar and just like to help authors on here with fleshing out ideas—be sure to drop me a message! I have some other questions to bounce off your genius minds. **

**So my amazing readers, I shall return in a week with another new chapter. If I finish sooner I will post sooner (: **


	3. Mustn't Keep Still

**It's been such a relief to get this chapter written! Work has been beyond crazy; very much so looking forward to a break from it all. Hopefully within about two weeks I should be done for the rest of the month and can rest and focus on writing (: **

Vidari felt strange, lying down. As if it was something she had done over and over, with a great weight holding her down. She'd heard the guilty frustration in the dwarf's tone that was at her side as he had told her to just rest. Vidari did her best to keep still, but hearing voices off ahead drew her attention. Craning her head to the side, she caught glimpse of Kili and another of the dwarves. She could not recall his name. Their words were too quiet for her to hear from where she was.

The silence of the early morning filled Vidari's head. It was not long before she found herself sitting up at the noise of another member of the company waking. She looked around her to see who it was.

Bilbo had taken to either waking early or rising in the night to feed his pony, Mindy, an extra treat. Seeing as how the evening had been, entertaining, he hadn't the chance to sneak Mindy a bit of extra food. Reaching into his pack, Bilbo pulled out an apple, pocketed it, and made his way over to where the ponies were being kept.

Vidari watched as the hobbit made for the edge of the woods where the ponies were.

Bilbo wiped his hands as Mindy had finished her small treat, turning to head back to the company and wait for the rest to wake. He started, taking a step back and gasping quietly, when he saw Vidari standing before him. He had not heard her approach. She held her cloak tightly around herself, looking over the ponies.

Bilbo did his best at a kind smile, laughing with a small tension. "You're up early. Then again…not exactly easy…sleeping on, well, rocks really."

"I was not tired," Vidari told him in a faraway voice. She was still looking over the ponies. "There are not enough for us," she commented.

Bilbo was dumbstruck for a moment and then looked behind to the mounts and realized what she meant. "Ah. Yes, that. You two were…on foot. I believe." He spoke quickly in small bits. "Didn't really hear it all. But yes, on foot, I think. I'm sure we'll figure something out. We can share Mindy if you like, I don't mind the walking." Vidari's eyes hovered over the pony that Bilbo spoke of. The hobbit reached out and ran his hand over the pony's neck. "She's friendly."

There was movement back where the others were sleeping. Bofur was waking Bombur, likely telling him to get a small breakfast ready for the company. Bilbo smiled at the thought.

"Bombur will be getting breakfast ready for us all." He nodded in their direction. "Best to stick nearby, get first pickings at everything. This lot…they have large appetites, you see. You don't get in there quickly, there won't be anything left."

Vidari nodded, turning to look over the other dwarves. She could see Bofur and Bombur, slowly moving about. Fili was sitting upright, glancing around. He stopped once he spotted Vidari over by the ponies with Bilbo. Kili and Nori still watched her, Kili with a soft face and Nori with eyes that pinned her like darts. Vidari turned her sight to Bilbo as the hobbit began walking away. He'd sit and wait until breakfast was ready.

"What do I do?" Vidari suddenly asked him and Bilbo stopped. He turned to her, face puzzled. Bombur's name was strange on her tongue, but she managed to speak it. "He…prepares breakfast. And Bofur helps? But what—what should I do?" She shook her head. "Is there something that I do? They told me to rest," Vidari said as she looked over to where Fili had joined his brother. "But I am not tired."

Bilbo clenched his fists for a moment and then stepped back towards Vidari. "I suppose you could…feed the ponies? Or help Bombur, if you like."

Vidari's eyes drifted over the company and she took a small step back. "What do I feed the ponies?" she asked.

Bilbo looked around, not seeing the feed for the ponies. "I'll grab the feed for them, just stay here." He motioned with a hand and then walked away. He looked over his shoulder to see that Vidari watched him. Reaching the company, Bilbo picked his way through the dwarves, looking for the bag that held the feed for the ponies. It was a collection of oats and nuts that the company across during their travel, along with anything else that the ponies might eat. Just a small snack to add to the grass that they all nibbled on. Really the feed was meant for when they reached lands where grass wasn't of plenty, but Bilbo felt that for at least this once it would be all right; he just wanted Vidari to have something to do. It'd help him stop feeling so nervous.

Fili and Kill came towards him as he found their packs and the one that held the feed.

"Where are you going with that?" Fili asked in a hushed tone.

Still, Bilbo shushed him, looking around with wide eyes. "She's asking for something to do. I thought this would be a good distraction."

"Distraction?" Kili said. He looked quickly over to where Vidari stood with the ponies. She was running the mane of Mindy through her fingers, a queer look in her eyes.

"Yes. A distraction." Bilbo huffed, still keeping his voice down. "She isn't tired," he admonished. "She doesn't want to rest. Giving her something to do will keep her from asking questions that we don't know how to answer." A last glance around and Bilbo caught sight of Thorin. The leader of their company had woken, standing and looking to where Bilbo stood with Fili and Kili. Thorin's eyes drifted over the group, looking for Vidari. The glare had returned to his face.

Before the two heirs could say another word, Bilbo stepped away with the pack, keeping his head down and avoiding Thorin. Passing the group, he saw that Aramil was no longer asleep and no longer in his spot. The hobbit looked up to see that he had headed over to where the ponies were. Over to Vidari.

Approaching, Bilbo heard him speaking to her. Whatever he had said, Vidari replied, "I was not tired. And I did not want to lay down."

Bilbo was quick to step in and say, "Ah! Uh, just brought the ponies a bit of feed, been some time since they've had a nice little bite. Pity you two didn't have ponies of your own—when we found you—but, I told Vidari, she can borrow Mindy here if she pleases. I don't mind the walking."

Aramil paused for a moment, taking the hobbit in, and then nodded. "Yes. I do believe Mindy here was your favourite, wasn't she?" he said to Vidari.

Vidari did not answer and it left Bilbo uncomfortable. Aramil stood there, his face patient, but Vidari's was etched in questions and a creeping darkness. The hobbit took a step forward, opening the pack. "I think just a handful will be enough," he spoke to Vidari, doing his best to give a full smile.

Vidari's face became placid then. She reached into the pack and took out a handful of the feed, stepping to the nearest pony. She turned back to Bilbo, taking another handful and reaching out for the pack with her other hand. With a slight caution, Bilbo relinquished the pack to her.

Aramil nodded to him and the two stepped away, returning slowly to the others. "Thank you, for your help," he said to the hobbit.

Bilbo nodded, leaning towards Aramil. "I don't think she slept much last night."

Aramil's shoulders slumped. "Yes, I know. She will not slow the company down though, I promise. We will keep up."

Bilbo quickly shook his head. "It's no trouble. No trouble. I'd just, well, I'd keep her close. We're not all…sure, about her. Truth be told, we'd all feel better if we knew more." Bilbo looked up towards where Thorin stood, speaking with Dwalin. Their leader was motioning Nori over towards them, no doubt to ask what the woman had been up to during the second half of the night. Bilbo looked behind to Vidari, seeing her make her way through the ponies. "I know you can't say much, but something, any little thing would help ease tensions." His sight returned to Thorin.

Aramil let the thought move through his mind. It was a risk to speak, but there was also risk in remaining mute. He took the hobbit in at his side. And then he spoke. "She was a soldier once. A proud one. One that inspired many. But she became ill." Aramil's face fell into shadow. "And the armies she once led turned against her. I would urge you all to tread carefully around her. We will leave your company when the time presents itself, for I would not dare lead her to where you travel. She mustn't reenter her old life, it will only bring upon her downfall once more." They were nearly to the company and Aramil searched over the faces. "I trust your judgment in which of the company you choose to share this with. But I will not speak to any. It would only raise suspicions from Vidari that we are keeping knowledge from her." Bilbo tried to decline the suggestion, but Aramil would not hear it. "If any have concerns, remind them that we will not be with the company long."

Aramil picked up his pace and left Bilbo flustered. He had gone off towards Gandalf as Bilbo came to stand in front of his bedroll and pack. The hobbit sighed, rubbing at his forehead. He watched Aramil and Gandalf for a moment, but the two were busy speaking in their hushed voices. Bilbo looked to the rest of the company. He could move past most, but when his eyes landed upon Thorin, Bilbo's gut twisted. He wished he hadn't need to do so, but he made his way through the group to where their leader stood. Best to get this done with, he thought. Just, get the words out, state that he knew nothing else, and walk away.

And then Bilbo had a much better idea. He spotted Balin off at the other side of the company. Doing his best to not be obvious, Bilbo made his way over towards the older dwarf.

Balin saw the hobbit approach and smiled and nodded. "Morning, Master Baggins."

Bilbo stretched a smile across his lips, nodding and greeting Balin in turn. "Could I speak with you about…" without turning he looked to his left, twitching his head slightly. "And…" He then looked to his right, giving a slight nod in that direction.

Balin scanned over, seeing Vidari with the ponies and Thorin in the other direction. Awe dawned on him. He gave a smile, nodding. "Of course. Now, what would we be speaking of?" He began rolling his bed up, picking it up and stepping away from the group. He carried his pack as well, coming to stop near a large stone. He set his things there, filling his pack up once more. From where they now stood, none would be able to hear them speak.

Bilbo rubbed his hands together. "I know we're all a bit, concerned."

"Of Aramil and Vidari?"

The hobbit nodded. "Yes. We don't exactly know _who_ they are. Or what they are for that matter." Balin agreed. "Well, Aramil told me…something. And he told me to tell it to anyone that I thought should know. Of course, I don't think it would do any good to tell everyone."

Balin was quick to voice his agreement, not even bothering to keep his eyes from falling onto Fili and Kili. And Bofur and Ori. "What did Aramil tell you?"

"That he doesn't plan to go with us. He wants to take her somewhere else. He didn't say where. Just…not to Erebor." Balin nodded. "He didn't think it a good idea to go along anyhow."

Balin furrowed his brow. "And why is that?"

Bilbo did his best to not fidget. "I don't think he wants her to remember who she is. Ever. He said, the journey we're on isn't one he wants her to be part of. That he doesn't want her to relive her old life."

Balin pushed him for more information. "Old life? Did he say who she is? Who she once was?"

The hobbit shrugged. "A soldier—a proud one." He did his best to relay the words. "That she led armies. And then she became sick and…they turned against her." Bilbo shook his head.

Balin could not stop from looking past the hobbit over to where Vidari was finishing feeding the ponies. "Sick, you say?"

Bilbo gave a single nod. "Some illness, he said. That was all. And he said that we should be careful around her. I have a feeling he thinks she might remember things if we say the wrong things. Suppose that's why he doesn't want to tell us everything, worried one of us might slip and say the wrong thing." Bilbo waved a hand, bringing his thoughts back. "If anyone has questions though, he said to _not_ ask them. That they'll be gone from the company soon enough. Soon as he finds a place suitable to take her to." When Balin said nothing, Bilbo continued on. "I thought it best if Thorin heard this from someone he, well, trusts. And you know him better than I do—I know very little of him actually—so I do believe it'd be best for you to tell him, this."

Balin stretched a smile across his face, as Bilbo had done so, and looked to the hobbit, pulling his eyes from Vidari. "Yes, best if I tell him myself." The dwarf patted his shoulder as he carried his pack away, setting it down, and continuing on over to where Thorin was.

Balin's arms were lax at his side as he approached Thorin. He nodded to him and to Dwalin. "There are some things you should hear." Balin did not wait to see if Dwalin would leave them be; he knew his brother would do no such thing unless Thorin ordered it.

Thorin's face became dark at Balin's words, listening as the older dwarf repeated what Bilbo has passed on to him, bit by bit. Dwalin huffed as he listened in, his arms crossed. Balin told them of Aramil's plan to leave the group and to do so soon. "Perhaps he will take her to Rivendell. It will not be far from the path we take." Balin chose to ignore the hatred that flashed through Thorin's eyes. "I am sure Gandalf will have some hand in wherever they go. Till then, it would be best for us to not ask any questions. Aramil worries we may say the wrong words and spark her memory."

"And why would he not want her memory to return?" Thorin asked.

"And why was she in that…coffin?" Dwalin added with distaste.

Balin had not told them everything that Bilbo passed to him. He sighed. "She led an army, Aramil said. But an illness took her." At his words, Balin could see the shadow lift from Thorin's face, only to be replaced by a ghostly shade. Dwalin lowered his head, hiding his unease. "Whatever her past, sword and shield was part of it. And Aramil would not have her traveling with us any longer than was needed. I will speak with Gandalf. Perhaps he may find a place for them. Perhaps Rivendell. He is a friend to the elves and they may be willing to aid Aramil and Vidari."

"The sooner they are gone from the company the better," Dwalin voiced. "They are a distraction," he added, seeing how Bofur and Blibo spoke, their eyes watching Vidari as Aramil had returned to her side.

"Do not let them from your sight," Thorin ordered. "And keep the others from the woman."

"That, may be easier said than done," spoke Balin, looking off to see Kili making his way over to the ponies, Fili close behind. Aramil had already spotted the two approaching. He stood at the front of the ponies as Vidari wandered amongst them, watching the two dwarves approach. Though he stood there unarmed and without armor, he stood as a wall of stone, ready to crush foes. Balin sighed as Kili cut through the ponies, coming to stand before Vidari and avoiding Aramil completely.

Their parting could not come soon enough.

**Will be starting work on the next chapter as soon as I can. Certainly having the second Hobbit film out has urged me to find time to write more and has given me ideas of where to take this story. **

**Thank you for the reviews and messages and faves and follows! Keep it all coming, they really are like cookies to us writers on here (: **

**And again, any one interested in having me bounce ideas off their minds, drop me a message! It's so much better having others to chat things out with other than talking to myself, at least makes me feel a wee bit less crazy (: **

**Oh! And, if there were things in the book or films that any of you didn't care for or believe absolutely need to be included in this story, let me know! I'm pretty much sorting things out as I go along, far as what to keep and what to toss is concerned. And after seeing the second film, I have a whole new list of things to consider! **


	4. To Know Is Not To Understand

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and faves and follows!**

**And Happy Christmas! **

**Glad I was able to get this written in time. I meant to finish this chapter and then hop over to the Walking Dead story, but went to bed last night feeling fine and woke up miserable. Likely have the flu as the last four people I came in contact with were just diagnosed with it within the past two days. I'll still try to get something posted for WD, but in the meantime, here's some Hobbit (: **

**Anna-pantelarou: I'll say this, you're on the right track with thinking she may have a relation to the history of Middle Earth (: **

**UKReader: Thanks for all the help! Keep that mind whirring! **

**ZabuzasGirl: Here's an update!**

**Coreys Kitten: Yes, playing around with the mythology is so much fun! I actually have a few ideas for where this story could go, so it's going to be fun deciding which way to go (: And it won't be much longer and we'll start learning more about Vidari; once we reach Rivendell the information will just come rolling (: **

**Spelllesswonder29: Thanks so much! Glad to know this one caught your attention (: I believe it's very easy for a story of this sort to become cliché. Really, writing a female character to stand up against Thorin is so tricky; mustn't make her a Mary-Sue or too stubborn as there are many stories like that out there already. A big part of it is looking at what has been done; adapting what worked and changing what didn't, as well as finding a way to put your own spin on the tale. **

**And so that everyone will get a chance to read this, this story will become a Thorin/OC pairing, it will just take some time. Obviously right now Thorin does not trust Vidari, so we have quite a few steps to climb before reach the romance of the story. **

Vidari's head snapped up as Kili's shadow blocked the sun that softly lit the sky. She gripped the bag of feed tightly in her one hand while the other hugged it against her. Quickly her glance moved past him, seeing Aramil still standing at the front of the ponies, a wary look upon him. She turned her attention back to Kili as his brother joined them, picking his way through the ponies. His smile to her was apprehensive.

"This one's mine," Kili said to her, breaking the silence. He reached out to a pony with a coat of dark grey, patting its neck. "Myrtle." The smile he showed her was youthful and left Vidari feeling the need to smile back. There was something genuine in it though she could not pinpoint the source, a reason for the dwarf's kindness towards her. She wondered if they had become friends during her time with the company.

"I do not have a pony," Vidari spoke, never able to keep her eyes on Kili or his brother for long. "Bilbo said I could borrow his if I did not wish to walk."

Aramil approached then, coming to stand near her. "Have you finished?" he asked, nodding to the ponies. He reached out to take the bag of feed from Vidari. With his other hand, he beckoned her to follow after him. "Come, Bombur will have breakfast ready soon."

The brothers watched in silence as Vidari lowered her gaze and followed after Aramil, returning to the campsite. "What do you think she is?" Kili whispered to his older brother. "A half-breed, perhaps?"

Fili shook his head. "You should stop wondering. Uncle looks less than pleased." He nodded over to where Thorin stood with Balin and Dwalin, speaking, his eyes watching his nephews.

"Well, aren't you curious?" Kili asked, picking his way through the ponies.

"Of course I am. I just know better than to go chasing after such a wonder when Thorin is within sight."

The brothers rejoined the others and waited upon breakfast. The group was slowly becoming fully awake, taking notice of Vidari and Aramil. They moved about at a calm pace, stuffing their packs, eyes wary of the two. They sat at the edge of the company, Aramil speaking in a hushed tone to Vidari. At some point Gandalf had procured a pack for each of them and now they sat on the ground, putting things away in them. Aramil handed her small things. Bits of food and a blanket, a waterskin. Vidari watched as he packed his own things away, mimicking his actions.

Bofur called out that breakfast was ready and the company rose nearly all at once to hurry and grab their share, Vidari and Aramil forgotten amongst them for the moment. Vidari sat watching as Aramil rose to fetch their share of the meal. A wind picked up, finding its way down from above the trees that surrounded them, and she set her shoulders rigid, pulling at her cloak. As she did so, Vidari's fingers grasped at the collar of the cloak, slipping through the feathers that lined it. She turned her face against them, the numerous light scratches of the feathers running over her cheek. She frowned. This was familiar to her.

Before Vidari could begin to wonder why, someone came to stand before her. She looked up to see another of the younger dwarves, Ori. He looked down at her with a lopsided smile, holding a plate of sausage and bacon and bread in his hands. Vidari looked quickly over to where Aramil and the others were; Aramil was only just then retrieving their plates.

"Good morning," Ori said to her in a quiet voice. He stared back at her, lopsided smile still in place.

Slowly, Vidari mimicked the smile. "Good morning," she returned in a similar quiet tone.

At her words, Ori lowered himself onto the ground before her. He looked to his left as Aramil reached them. His smile became a guilty one, eyes leaving his with haste to focus on Vidari. Aramil gave a light smile to the dwarf, his eyes lying of the frustration and worry that had begun to grow when he saw the dwarf sit with Vidari. He took his place beside her, handing the second plate over to her waiting hands.

She sat cross-legged, the plate balanced in her lap. Her eating was slow and delicate, her head kept down. She only raised it when she felt someone walking towards them.

A minute panic flew over Ori's face at seeing his older brother, Dori, coming to stand before them.

Dori gave a large smile, which appeared slightly fake as he stared down at his brother. He lowered himself beside him, greeting the others. "Nice, cool morning, isn't it?" he commented, tearing off a bit of his bread and stuffing it in his mouth. Looking to his side to Ori, he tutted and told him to keep his plate balanced, the grease was leaking right off the edge and onto Ori's lap.

Thorin sat with Balin, the two eating on their own, watching the newcomers. He had seen Kili begin to make his way over towards them after grabbing his plate, but one look from him and Kili changed direction and instead sat with his brother, along with Bofur and Bilbo and Bifur and Bombur.

"It is bad enough that we must watch after the hobbit," Thorin spoke, "now we must keep our eyes on them as well."

"They will not be with us for long," Balin reminded him, keeping his eyes focused down on his plate.

"And till then? What are we to do? I'd rather not wake in the night to find her with a blade to my throat if she suddenly recalls her past and deems us an enemy."

"Then we must give her cause to see us as friends and not her enemy."

Thorin called for Dwalin to join them. As he took a seat Thorin spoke to him. "Watch them. Do not let them fall behind or leave her alone with any in the company."

"Aye," Dwalin agreed, looking over to where Vidari and Aramil sat eating with Ori and Dori. "Nori says she did not sleep during the night. That is a queer thing." He pondered if Aramil too had not slept, but only acted to do so.

"We'll find out soon enough once we get moving," Thorin told him. "I will not have them slowing us down."

"Perhaps it is part of whatever spell has kept her asleep," Bailn suggested, picking at his bit of bread. His tone was easy compared to the dark wary that flowed through those of Thorin and his brother. Neither commented on his words.

As the company finished their small meal a low buzz began to flow about them. It was time to continue on. Packs were loaded back onto the ponies, the last small bits of breakfast finished off. Vidari stood back, watching the lot of them while they emptied the campsite. In the small hustle about her, Bilbo approached Vidari, standing at her side and clasping his hands together. He said nothing to her, only smiled and watched the others.

Vidari turned to him after a few moments in silence. "How far will we travel?"

Bilbo nodded, saying, "Just a bit before dusk. These woods go on for a bit though. Thorin may want to get past them before stopping. He did that before, ways back, when it was raining. No point stopping in the rain I suppose, so we kept moving until at last the rain stopped."

"Is that when you found us?"

The hobbit paused in a singular panic, realizing he had walked right into the current issue. He played at thinking things over, shrugging. "Yes. I believe it was." He gave a small laugh. "After a while, the days start to blur together."

Vidari could only nod.

"Oh! Would you like to ride Mindy?" Bilbo then asked.

She shook her head. "I think I will walk."

The hobbit's shoulders fell slightly. "Very well. If you change your mind, just, tell me so. I don't mind the walking. Always nice to get a good walk in."

The order was given to move out shortly thereafter. Bilbo nodded to Vidari as he parted from her side, heading over to the ponies. Aramil took the place he left empty. "Are you sure you wish to walk?" he asked and Vidari nodded.

The company picked a path through the woods, Gandalf at the head with Thorin behind him. Vidari and Aramil found themselves towards the back of the group, walking just behind Bilbo and Bofur who were atop their ponies. Gloin and Dwalin picked up the rear. At the start, Vidari had turned to look upon them, but her eyes were quickly set downwards.

The terrain beneath the trees was not horribly difficult, but caution was in need when choosing one's footing. The group, in turn, moved at a decent pace that was not too quick for Vidari and Aramil. And with Dwalin and Gloin behind them, their pace was kept steady. At the start of their walking, Aramil kept to Vidari's side, but as the morning began to slip by, he moved to walk behind her. There were many times when he would have need to reach for her back, pushing her along as she would slow to look over the woods. She looked upon everything as if she was trying to burn it all to memory.

With the day passing by, one or another within the company would slow their pace, eventually finding themselves beside Vidari. The first has been Bilbo. He looked down from atop his pony, asking if Vidari was sure that she did not want to ride for a while.

"I am fine," she told him, her pace only faltering when her eyes and mind would begin to wander. "I am not tired."

But when Bofur had come upon her, he did not give her the chance to decline his offer, hopping off from his pony and handing the reigns over. The smile he gave her did not waiver. He helped her up into the saddle and then continued on along the path the company made through the woods.

Aramil kept pace by the side of the pony. He'd look up to her, studying her face, searching for any sign that he may worry of. When there had been the snap of a branch, caused by a deer that had hurried away from the company, Vidari turned quickly towards the noise. Her eyes were piercing and her form rigid. Thorin ordered the group to continue moving and it was at that point that Vidari relaxed, the attention fading from her. Aramil saw the confusion that flooded her mind, her eyes skimming over the woods, unfocused.

The day moved slowly by underneath the cover of the trees and Aramil kept an every watchful eye upon Vidari. With evening nearing, it was Gandalf that had called for the company to stop and rest, much to the displeasure of Thorin. At the wizard's words, he'd turned to look to Vidari, seeing her atop the pony still, her eyes once more looking all about her, but never staying long on any member of the company.

They had stopped within a small clearing and it was not long before the dwarves had picked out their spaces amongst the various trees. The ponies were being tended to and Bombur had already begun to set up for supper. Looking around, Vidari saw the spot Aramil had picked out for the two of them; off against a large cluster of trees. As she came to stand by him, she gazed over the others, seeing that all were within her sight. It brought her a sense of comfort, security. The reason for such a feeling was lost on her. She rested against the trees though she wished to continue moving. Her mind was as restless as her body and tiredness had yet to discover her. She was given a moment of reprieve from chasing after herself when Gandalf made his way over to her.

He smiled warmly down at her, leaning against his staff. "How are you, my dear?" he asked. "Have you remembered anything?"

Vidari shook her head. "Will you tell me?"

"Oh, no. No, best that you remember on your own. Why, if we told you everything you'd just begin to take in whatever we may toss out there," the wizard answered her in a cheerful tone. "And besides, you and Aramil were not with us long before the incident with the trolls. I'm afraid we did not have much time to become acquainted. But there is time for that now. Erebor is a long ways from here."

"I don't believe we will be joining you," Aramil spoke, drawing Gandalf's attention. The wizard raised his brow. "It is a long journey, one I believe we'd be better off not making." He looked to Vidari.

Gandalf hummed. "Perhaps it is for the best. It is not an easy path that we must take." The wizard stamped his staff against the ground. "We shall find a suitable place for you to rest. Regain your memories." He smiled kindly to Vidari, a light in his eyes. It made Aramil uneasy.

They were left alone then, the others stealing glances their way while waiting for supper. Aramil told Vidari to close her eyes, to find some rest. Out of agitation, she did close her eyes, but did not sleep. It kept him from speaking any more words to her and so Vidari did not open them until supper was ready.

The company ate in small groupings and chatter was tossed back and forth. Vidari ate in silence along with Aramil, the former not seeing the warning look Thorin had given any that neared the two of them.

With evening hanging overhead, the company settled in for the night. Picking his way back from where the ponies were being kept, Kili paused to kick a large stone from his path. He stopped though at hearing Dwalin's voice. The young dwarf stepped back, standing behind a large crag.

"Meek little thing, hardly soldier material," Dwalin was saying.

Kili retraced his steps, keeping as quiet as possible, and made his way around the camp. He kept his head down, only looking up to see where his brother had gone off to. He spotted Fili sitting with the hobbit; Kili quickly slid to the ground beside Bilbo and leaned over so that both may hear him, but no others.

"She's a soldier!" he spoke with excitement. Though his voice low, he looked around to see if others had heard. They had not. He turned back to Bilbo and Fili, a smile now on his face. It was unseen by him how the hobbit had choked on a bit of food he had been chewing at the time.

Fili eyed Bilbo for a moment before turning his attention to his younger brother. "What are you talking about?" Kili hushed him as his voice was not very low.

"Vidari. She's a soldier!" Kili looked around again, checking that none were paying attention to them. Fili asked how he could know such a thing. "Dwalin. I heard him speaking. He called her a soldier. Explains that scar on her throat, doesn't it now?" Kili looked to his brother and the hobbit for agreement. Fili wore an expression of doubt and concern, while Bilbo actually looked a bit sick. "Are you all right Bilbo?"

"What? OH—yes. Yes, I'm fine. A soldier you say?" The hobbits words were shaky and he'd begun to fidget, eyes not able to rest upon anything for long.

Kili scooted in closer. "Did you know? You knew, didn't you?" he accused the hobbit, asking if Bilbo knew anything else concerning Vidari.

"Wait," Fili interrupted, "why do you know? _How _do you know? She hasn't told us anything."

Bilbo shook his head, ears beginning to burn. He spoke in a clipped tone. "I am not saying a word on this matter. Not a single one. Nor will either of you—we're not supposed to be speaking of this. And you two shouldn't even know. You want to rattle things up, it will not involve me."

"But who told you? Did she tell you? Aramil?" Kili asked.

"Gandalf?" asked Fili.

"Does Thorin know?" Kili added, turning to his brother and then looking over his shoulder to his uncle. The hobbit nudged his shoulder, berating him for looking.

"Just keep quiet. And don't say a word," Bilbo hissed out at the two of them before standing up and leaving the two heirs to continue speaking. He most certainly would _not_ be pulled into such a sticky mess. He'd keep a far distance from those two.

For the remainder of the night, before the company settled in for sleep, Bilbo remained on the far side of the camp, away from the two brothers. That did not mean he didn't keep an eye on them from time to time though. He watched them if they rose and came near Vidari, who happened to have taken rest not far from where he was. Armail remained by her side and so neither Fili or Kili approached her. Believing that he would be safe for the night from the brothers, Bilbo decided it was due time that he set out his bedroll and do his best to sleep. As he prepared to lie down he noticed Gandalf walking around the edge of the group. And then slowly, sleep took him.

Gandalf had come to sit against a fallen tree, picking through his robes to find his small satchel of pipeweed along with his pipe. He was soon joined by Thorin. The king looked to the company, surveying that all were settled in for the night. Fili sat, taking in the first watch for the evening. Kili would replace him later on. It'd keep the two of them from being able to sneak off closer towards where Vidari rested. And as added precaution, Dwalin had set his bedroll before Vidari, though not too close. Any who tried to reach her would have to pass the large dwarven warrior first. And even asleep, Dwalin was intimidating.

Thorin crossed his arms over his chest, hands at his elbows, as he turned to the wizard, satisfied that things were well for the time being. "A soldier?"

Gandalf did not respond immediately to the dwarven king. He stuffed his pipe and then looked up, as if realizing only then that Thorin was there. He leaned around the fallen tree, noting where Vidari lied resting alongside Aramil. He then moved his gaze back to Thorin, giving the old smile he always did. "A very well respected one—from what I have heard."

"And I have heard nothing," Thorin commented. "So tell me, who is she and why are her memories lost?"

Gandalf scoffed at the stubbornness Thorin showed. "There is very little to tell because there is very little known. What I have told you and what you have been told is all there is to speak of. As for her memories, I cannot say why she has lost them. Whatever magic was placed upon her is far beyond my understanding."

Thorin was not convinced. "You know more than you are saying."

Gandalf eyed him sternly. "Well of course I do, that doesn't mean you must know as well." He pointed the end of his pipe towards Thorin. "You have trusted me on matters in the past. You must trust me on this as well."

Irritated at the wizard, and knowing that he would be given no further insight into the woman directly, Thorin sought other answered concerning Vidari. "How long has she slept then, or must I trust you to give another of your half-answers?"

"Far longer than she ever lived," Gandalf told Thorin in a weary tone, seeded with sorrow. "And even then, perhaps it was all just a tale. A fable. She is barely more than myth now." The wizard turned to the dwarf. "I will guide her and Aramil to Rivendell. Lord Elrond will see to it that they are well taken care of." His tone became sure and stern once more. "And then they will no longer be a nuisance to you, if only the same could be said of your stubbornness." Gandalf lit his pipe and removed his eyes from Thorin, signaling that their conversation was done with.

A fair time had passed before Thorin found rest. When it reached him, his sleeping mind was still muddied with thoughts of the strangers within his company.

The night slipped slowly past the company with no disturbance. Fili moved to wake his brother when the time came for the former to get his own bit of rest. The two shared glances towards Vidari, though neither moved towards her, seeing Dwailn sleeping not far off from her.

Halfway through his watch, Kili heard the scuffle of someone rising. He looked around him to find the source and saw Vidari stepping slowly away from the group. The dwarf began to rise from his place against a lone chunk of rock, but stopped when he saw Balin rising as well. He'd been sleeping near his brother and was woken as Vidari stepped past him. With a wave of his hand, the older dwarf sent Kili back to his spot on the ground as he himself followed after Vidari into the woods.

At first he stepped lightly and slowly, believing she was unaware that he was following her. And then she stopped, turning her head slightly towards him, though her eyes were cast upwards. Balin came to stand beside her, looking to the treetops, too.

"You shouldn't wander off on your own," the dwarf said to Vidari. "Easy enough to get turned around in these woods."

"I wanted to see the stars." Her voice was strange to him, a strong presence gone timid.

"You'll see them soon enough, once we reach the plains. We'll sleep underneath them." Balin smiled to her, but Vidari kept her gaze upwards, tilting her head this way and that, trying to glimpse the stars.

"I don't remember any of them up there." It was at Balin's silence that she returned her gaze to the earth and looked upon the dwarf. "I know that they are stars, just as I know this is earth beneath me. And that I breathe this air and speak with this tongue. I know all these things, but I do not understand."

After a thought, Balin moved to stand nearer to Vidari and turned his gaze to the small spots of sky that peeked through the trees. He pointed, saying, "Do you see that star there? Just right there, how bright it is, compared to all the others? You cannot see the rest, but that one there is part of Durin's Beard. If you follow it, it will lead you to the dwarven kingdom of old, Khazad-dum." Vidari looked to the star with a steady eye and then looked to Balin. "Now, you know what that star is called. And, you understand why it is called such," he said to her with a warm smile.

A small smirk moved over her lips. Vidari nodded. She then asked, "Who is Durin?" taking one last glance of the stars up above.

The smile remained on Balin's aged face. "Durin the Deathless, one of the Seven Fathers." Balin took a step back, beckoning Vidari to come with him. "If you would like, I will tell you of him. Tomorrow, perhaps. But, for now I believe we should return to the others."

With head bowed, Vidari joined Balin and the two made their way back to the camp, the dwarf watching her until she laid herself down beside Aramil. The man woke and raised his head, looking to Vidari's back and then to Balin. The dwarf nodded to him, a reassurance that all was well. As Vidari settled in for the night, closing her eyes, but not sleeping, Aramil stared over the group. Lowering his head, he caught just a glimpse of the dark-haired nephew to Thorin moving quickly back against the rock he rested his back on.

At the rise of dawn, he would find Vidari already gone from his side, moving behind the white-haired dwarf like a shadow.

**So it looks like no matter what Thorin may want, keeping the others from Vidari is downright impossible. But at least at this moment it's Balin and not Fili or Kili. And no matter what Aramil does to keep Vidari isolated, she keeps slipping through his grasp. Perhaps he's hesitant to raise a heavy hand in regards to ordering her about? Wonder why that could be. **

**Next chapter we'll be getting a visit from a particular wizard that isn't Grey.**

**And, perhaps Vidari will remember something from her past. But will she realize it's a memory? Hmm get those minds whirring! **

**And if you're enjoying the story, be sure to leave reviews! I always enjoy reading them and seeing what your thoughts are on every matter. Helps me to see if I'm leading you readers in the right direction or if my tricks are throwing you all for a loop (; **


	5. Fathers and Stars

**Have been under the weather lately, but wanted to go ahead and get a little something posted for all of you. **

**Thanks to all the reviews, faves, follows, and messages! It's been fun watching you all ponder your theories about who or what Vidari is. **

**Next chapter we'll reach Rivendell and then, with Elrond in the picture, we'll be getting more information about Vidari (: **

The group all woke within a short time in the morning and preparations were made to continue on moving through the woods. Breakfast was a quick affair prepared by Bombur; a small helping of porridge. As everyone took to eating their meal, Vidari returned to Aramil's side, feeling untrusting eyes upon her whilst at Balin's. She'd rose when the old dwarf had waken, going to his side. She whispered questions to him that the others could not hear. They saw only the welcoming smile he wore as he gave her answers. When the porridge was ready, Vidari suddenly removed herself from his side after receiving her bowl from Bombur. Balin turned to look about, seeing Thorin's eyes trailing after Vidari, his mouth a stern line.

With resignation in knowing that their leader would ask what the woman had spoken of, Balin made his way over to where Thorin stood, packing his bedroll and other things away. Thorin immediately asked what Vidari's business with him had been.

Balin turned so that he could carefully glance over to where the woman sat with Aramil, but also positioned himself so that he blocked Thorin's sight of her. The dwarven king did nothing to hide his resentment of Vidari and Aramil and this worried Balin as the line of Durin was not known for their benevolence. Why, it was only just with the young heirs, Fili and Kili, that a kindness had been shown to exist.

"She wandered off, late in the evening. Into the woods." Balin saw the tension that set itself within Thorin's shoulders and so he continued to speak, not allowing him a chance to voice any thought. "She wanted to see the stars."

"What for?" Thorin asked as Balin shook his head, recalling the quiet panic that he'd seen come over Vidari in her lack of understanding and her confession of it.

"Why, she doesn't recall any of the stars. I did not know what to tell her, as Gandalf and Aramil have made it clear we are to avoid such talk. So, I pointed out Durin's Beard to her, gave her something she could understand. It seemed to calm her well enough." Balin smiled at the recollection of her question. "She asked who Durin was and so I told her that as well," he said, shaking his head. "I thought, perhaps it would be for the best, to tell her some things of our own. It may keep her mind from worrying. And her feet from leading her away on her own."

Thorin quietly berated him for telling Vidari such things; she'd only ask more questions until finally all that remained would concern her own being. "I would not have you encouraging her, or any other." Thorin steered his stare towards his nephews. He saw how they spoke quietly with Bilbo and Bofur. How the hobbit shook his head many times as Kili looked to be pestering him. "Did you even think to bring this to Gandalf?"

Balin sighed, hanging his head slightly. "If it were you, would you ever stop asking questions? The lass will find her answers, one way or another. And what is the harm in telling her such things as the name of the stars and mountains?" Balin stuck a finger out towards Thorin. "You heard just as I, Aramil himself traveled these lands and nothing was familiar to him. These are not the lands they were born to. They know nothing of the peoples. Nothing of our history." Thorin grunted, asking of Vidari's reason for being at his side that morning. "I told her that if she wished it, I would tell her of Durin. She'd ask of him after I showed her the stars. And so this morning that is what she asked of." He'd told her simply that he had been one of the Seven Fathers. She, of course, had then asked who the other six were. And why there had been seven. Balin had only given her simple answers, but for the time being they seemed to be enough for Vidari. Her questions were many, but rather sporadic, wanting to know where the Seven Fathers had come from, where these or those mountains were, did any of these Fathers still live and so on.

Thorin stepped aside from Balin, giving himself full sight of Vidari. She ate with her head down as Aramil spoke to her. He looked to be scolding her in a way, yet Thorin was not certain for there hung a caution about Aramil. _A soldier indeed,_ Thorin thought to himself. He believed her to be much more than a 'respected soldier,' as Gandalf had put it. It was not out of respect that Aramil cowered before her—he may have tried to hide it, but Thorin knew the difference between respect and fear.

Balin could see that Thorin was more than doubtful of the interaction with Vidari. He looked over to where Vidari sat, seeing as Ori began to make his over towards her, Dori close behind him like a worry driven mother. From the other side of the camp he took note of the staring eyes of the young princes. Balin was quick to speak before Thorin could say another word.

"You'll agree that it'd be best if I were the one she spoke to, asked questions of. Not everyone would be…wise in their words with her. And no matter the sternness of our diligence, those that are determined will seek her out." Thorin glanced darkly to Balin, knowing his words to be truth. The white haired dwarf nodded. "I'll have a word with Gandalf. And Aramil."

Thorin said nothing more on the matter and so, after a moment, Balin walked away, content to eat his breakfast and speak with the wizard. Aramil, he'd speak with at a later time. He moved across the group to where Gandalf resided and relayed his thoughts to him.

Vidari carefully raised her eyes over the group while sitting with Aramil. Aside from Ori and Dori, and Balin, no one in the company had spoken to her that morning. Ori had been steered away by his older brother once greeting Vidari, prattling on about how Ori needed to let her eat in peace.

As they ate, Aramil spoke in quiet tones, urging Vidari to not go wandering off as she had during the night. "You're very lucky Balin spotted you. You could have gotten lost." He looked over towards the old dwarf. "What were you two speaking of earlier?"

Vidari kept her head hung. "He was telling me of the Seven Fathers." She turned to him for a moment. A sliver of confusion set within her as Aramil's face remained plain at her words. "The Fathers of the dwarves." Aramil then nodded, his gaze retreating from her. "He said he would tell me more, if I wished it," Vidari added, her eyes remaining on him, searching for a reaction. Aramil shook his head, but Vidari continued to speak. "I've forgotten everything," she began, but stopped. "I do not even recall our reason for traveling to Bree."

Aramil did not engage her, but Vidari watched him, her brow slightly furrowed. She waited for Aramil to remind her, to tell her where they had begun off from in the first place. But he never answered.

Vidari became suddenly very aware of the many eyes that glided over her, the hush that seemed to surround her, as if she were a void. None held her gaze until she chanced upon Bilbo watching her. He obviously had not intended to be caught looking to her, but the hobbit smiled nonetheless and it felt mostly genuine to Vidari. She did what she could to smile in return.

Bilbo remained quiet until Bofur had risen to take their bowls away and help Bombur with cleaning up. Soon as he was out of earshot, Bilbo swung his left knee outwards, whacking Fili in the process. Kili sniggered.

"What was that for?" Fili asked in a hissing tone, but Bilbo only bit back.

"Who did you tell?" he asked, his head down as he feigned being occupied. "I _told_ you to tell no one." Fili and Kili were clearly confused. Bilbo huffed, chancing a look over towards Vidari.

"I didn't say a word," Fili admonished once he, too, looked to Vidari and noted how there seemed to hang a void all about her. Slowly, his and Bilbo's eyes drifted to Kili.

The young dwarf looked taken aback, disgusted at the stares they gave him, and he spoke hotly. "I never said a word! I'd never say anything." Taking a calming breath, Kili looked to Vidari. "She's probably just sad is all. She doesn't really belong, does she?" he spoke quietly and solemnly.

And then Fili added, with a hint of regret, "And it does not help, being unable to say anything."

"Or not knowing anything." Bilbo sighed. "We're as much in the dark as she is."

The trio quickly looked away from Vidari, rising and going their separate ways, ready to continue on through the woods. With the group ready to depart, Bilbo headed over to Vidari, who stood alone as the others readied themselves. Aramil had been pulled aside by Balin, which left Vidari curious. The two did very well to show only their backs to her as they spoke.

Vidari gave her attention to the hobbit when he approached and knew immediately what his purpose there was. "I'll walk today," she told him, knowing he had come to ask if she cared to borrow his pony for the day.

Bilbo opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He nodded instead, clasping his hands, and retreated, adding that if she changed her mind, she was welcome to borrow Mindy.

Aramil returned to her side, doing well to hide the agitation from his face. Thorin called for the group to begin moving. Aramil watched when, after the dwarven king's words, Vidari gave a slight nod. Not to anyone in particular, but merely a curt nod. She turned, looking to the others as they began to file into a line that picked its way into the woods, she herself choosing a spot to insert herself. Aramil did not follow at first, mind swirling with worry. He could see remnants of her old self coming through and yet Vidari herself remained oblivious.

He thought on the words he'd spoken with Balin.

"She's curious. Very curious," the dwarf had said. "If we do not give her answers, she will go seeking her own." He had spoken with Gandalf and the two agreed that it would do well to tell Vidari of the Seven Fathers and anything else pertaining to Middle Earth. "You searched these lands, did you not?" Balin had asked and Aramil had nodded. "And nothing was familiar. Then whatever I tell her, these tales of the past, she will remember none of it. But perhaps it will be enough to rest her mind. For the time at hand."

Aramil had thought it all over, but his mind had come to a quick decision. He had said no to the request. He recalled all too readily the tales he'd heard during his travels. And while he did have concern over the battles that had swept the lands and peoples, the evil that had sought to take over, it was a lone mountain that plagued his mind. A sickness, too close for comfort.

"Tell her of your fathers and stars, keep your memories of war."

**While I don't want to spill all the beans here, anyone that would like to know more about Vidari, the fate of certain characters, etc., or would enjoy having me bounce ideas off their minds, be sure to message me (: While I do have the major bits of the story fleshed out already, there are some bits that I still haven't sorted out yet, and it would be great to have some extra minds to help out with. **

**Next chapter we'll be paying a visit to some lovely wargs, some chit with Bilbo, some chat with Bifur, and perhaps even just glimmer of Thorin and Vidari interaction (: **


End file.
